


Little Myths

by UnderLust_Sins



Category: Mythswap, Mythtale - Fandom, Undertale, underswap
Genre: Blue is so trusting, But he trusts them inevitably, Coz Borrowers be Smol, Feels, Kidnapping and dark themes, Little Myths, Mythswap story, Papy is like No don't trust them, SOULs of Borrowers are valuable, Underswap AU, like crazy valuable, warning in future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderLust_Sins/pseuds/UnderLust_Sins
Summary: What happens, in a world of Myths and Legends, when little Borrowers are thrown into the mix.....This is the story of Annie the Borrower, and how she met the Mythswap brothers Papyrus the Kitsune, and Blue the Faerie. This story might have some darker themes later on in it in regards to kidnapping and such, as Borrowers SOULs are known for being incredibly valuable on the black market.That said, enjoy this Little Myth~





	1. To catch a Thief

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by Melle-D Mythtale, whom I have not seen here on AO3 but provided a link to their Devart. Permission WAS GIVEN for me to do this, I always ask before I do any inspired-by stories.

_To check out the original Mythtale, go check out Melle-D here-_[melle-d.deviantart.com/](https://melle-d.deviantart.com/)  
  
Some chapters will have POV changes, some won't.  
  
***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***  
  
** Normal POV**  
  
  Papyrus was relaxing at Muffet's Inn after having just come back from a difficult quest with his adopted brother, Blue. Blue was sitting next to him as they waited for Muffet to bring their meals.  
  
  "So, Muffet said she had something to talk to us about, didn't she brother?" Blue asked. Papyrus nodded.  
  
  "Yep. Something about inventory going missing. Seems she might have either some mice, or a thief in her Inn." he said, right as the spider woman in question came around the corner with their meals. Two steaming bowls of rice were placed in front of them.  
  
  "You're right about that, Dearie. I don't believe it's a mouse, otherwise my little spiders would have caught it by now. I didn't want to resort to this, but if you two catch this thief, I'll give you a week of free nights at the Inn." she sighed.  
  
  "You've got a deal, Muffet! We'll catch this thief!" Blue said excitedly, digging into his food.  
  
  "A week of nights at the Inn~? Sounds _dreamy_ to me, you got a deal." Papyrus chuckled.  
  
  
  
** Annie's POV**  
  
  
  I peered around the corner of the hallway, looking for any Monsters that might be coming. When I saw no signs of the Spider Monster that owned the Inn I was living in, or her mini-spiders, I darted across the hallway. Sticking to the shadows, I made my way into the storage room of the Inn. I climbed the sacks, getting up onto the shelves where the good food was located. I struggled a bit since the shelves were fully stocked, leaving me little room to balance but I managed. I saw a bag which I knew had some sweetbuns in it, and immediately tore it open with a small piece of metal I had in my belt.  
  
  "Mmm, this tastes so good~" I said as I tore off pieces of the sweetbun.  
  
  "Papy, are you sure you heard something? I didn't hear anything over here!" A voice said from down the hallway. I froze, dropping the piece of sweetbun I'd been holding and hiding behind the torn bag as two Monsters came into the storage room.  
  
  "Pretty sure I heard a voice from here, Bro. Unless you're suggestin' I'm losin' my mind~?" a second voice said. I peered out from behind the bag a bit, getting a look at the Monsters. There was a skeleton Monster wearing an orange outfit I'd never seen before, with a pipe in his hands. He had strange markings on his face, and a fox-mask on the side of his head marking him as an obvious Kitsune, as well as six-tails gently twitching behind him.  
  
  The other Monster, surprisingly, was as small as me, and was a Faerie! He had a skeleton's body as well, with clothes of what looked like plants, and blue butterfly wings sprouting from his back as he flew around the Kitsune's head. I slowly started backing away, planning on heading for the exit of the storage room as soon as they weren't looking.  
  
  "Papy, you know I wasn't suggesting that! I was just saying that I couldn't hear anyone in here!" the Faerie protested to the Kitsune, who seemed to be the one named Papy.  
  
  _Strange name for a Monster...maybe it's short for something..._  
  
  "Blue, I wasn't criticizing you, you know that. Just got better hearing. Now, there's definitely someone in here, let's see if we can find them." Papy said. "Come out, come out, wherever you are, you Thief." he said as he moved further into the storage room. The Faerie, Blue, followed him in, flying into the smaller spaces he couldn't get to.  
  
  The moment they passed my shelf, I darted out from behind the bag and jumped off the shelf, landing on the floor with a small thud. I didn't stop for long, and darted out the doorway but before I could get far, something tackled me to the ground, holding me tightly.  
  
  "Hold still! We're not going to hurt you, we just want to ask why you're stealing from our friend!" the voice of the Faerie said in my ear.  
  
  "Let me go! Please, d-don't hurt me, let me go!" I said, continuing to struggle against the Faerie even as the Kitsune came up behind us. He reached into his robes and pulled out a small, wooden cage.  
  
  "Good thing I brought this along, it seems. _Mice_ of you to give yourself up there, Kid." He said, reaching for me. The Faerie let me go, but I didn't even have time to turn my head before the Kitsune grabbed me and shoved me into the cage, closing the latch behind me. I grabbed the wooden bars of the cage.  
  
  "Please, let me go! I-I swear, it's all a misunderstanding!" I said as the cage was lifted up to the Kitsune's eyelevel, the Faerie flying up to his shoulder and sitting down.  
  
  "Papy, that was a horrible joke, she's obviously not a mouse! But...we still got to bring her to Muffet, and let her know we caught the Thief." The Faerie said.  
  
  "Definitely right, Bro. Let's go see what Muffet's got in store for her, then." The Kitsune said, walking out of the storage room and heading towards the front of the Inn, carrying me in the cage the entire time.  
  
  I retreated to a corner of the cage, head against my knees as I tried desperately to think of an escape, though there didn't seem to be any way out of this now.  
  
  _Unless I reveal what I really am...but they could still turn me away or sell me for my SOUL...._  
  
  "Oh, did you boys catch the Thief already?" a feminine voice said, making my gaze turn up. I looked through the cage bars at the spider woman I'd been trying so hard to avoid the entire time I'd been here, and she stared back at me with a seemingly murderous intent. The Kitsune set my cage on a counter, taking a seat on one side. To my surprise, the Faerie on his shoulder changed his size to that of a normal Human, about half of the Kitsune's height, and sat next to him.  
  
  "Looks like it was a tiny Human, not a mouse, Miss Muffet!" the Faerie said.  
  
  "I-I'm not a Human Bean! I'm a Borrower!" I said, causing all of them to look at me.  
  
  "Borrower? Haven't heard of those in quite some time, thought you all went into hiding for some reason?" The Kitsune said.  
  
  _They...don't know about Borrower SOULs?!_ I let out a small sigh of relief, deciding to go along with what they thought instead of telling the truth.  
  
  _If they don't know already, they won't find out from me...._  
  
  "Y-yes, we went into hiding, but I've always been curious of the Humans and Monsters, so I set out on my own. I've been Borrowing form this palce for a few months now, and-"  
  
  "You mean Stealing, Dearie." the spider cut me off. I gulped nervously as I met her gaze. "Oh, I remember the stories of Borrowers. Little Thieves, you are. Always sneaking into places you shouldn't be and taking what isn't yours."  
  
  "Huh. Figured she couldn't be trusted." The Kitsune said, eyeing me.  
  
  "That doesn't mean she can't be our friend! Miss Muffet, you just said Borrowers are known for sneaking into places, right?" the Faerie said.  
  
  "W-well, yes, but Blue, Dearie, we need to get rid of her otherwise she'll just cause us more trouble!" the spider said.  
  
  "No! I believe that her skills can be put to good use! She can be a Noble Thief, like us! Right Papy?" he said, turning to the Kitsune. My jaw dropped at the Faerie's words, he was really willing to trust me where the others either wanted me Dead or Gone? The Kitsune looked fairly neutral, but a glance at his mask on the side of his head showed he was really feeling nervous and untrusting.  
  
  _Huh. His mask can't hide his emotions...Interesting._  
  
  "Well, her skills would be useful, Bro. But we can't trust her, she-"  
  
  "I trusted you the moment we first met. Why can't we at least try and trust her?" The Faerie said. The Kitsune's eyesockets widened, as my own eyes widened in mutual surprise. For a few moments, everyone was silent.  
  
  "Papy. I take full responsibility if she is indeed untrustworthy, but we need to at least give her a CHANCE." The Faerie said.  
  
  "If you two are taking her into your little group, she needs to be on her best behaviour whenever you're here with her. Got it, Boys?" the spider said. Finally, the Kitsune let out a sigh.  
  
  "Fine. She can stay with us, but I'm keeping a close eyesocket on her. And she stays in the cage tonight." he said, picking up my cage and heading down a different hallway than before- the one I knew led to the Inn's rooms, but I'd never been there before. The Faerie got up off the chair, changing back to his smaller size, and flew after us.  
  
  "Same room as last time, Miss Muffet?" he called.  
  
  "Yes, Boys. It's all made up for you, and yours for a week, as promised." she called back.  
  
  Once we got into the room, I took as good a look around as I could from in the cage. The room was a simple one, with paper dividers between each separate room and a sliding section for a bath if needed. There was a futon on the floor, and a small nightstand which the Kitsune placed my cage on, next to a lit candle. The Kitsune shifted into a fox form, a little smaller than a normal fox but the bulk of his six tails made up for it as he curled up on the Futon, the Faerie flying down and landing on his back.  
  
  "Hey, little Borrower? Could you blow out the candle, please?" The Faerie asked, letting out a yawn. I turned around and managed to blow out the candle, sending the room into darkness.  
  
  ".....My name's Annie, by the way." I said softly, not wanting to disturb them if they were already asleep. When no response came, I laid down in the cage and curled up, trying to keep warm as I slowly fell asleep.


	2. Working off a debt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie strikes a bargain with Muffet to work off what she took form her, but when Muffet reveals she knows more about Borrowers than she let on, what will Annie do?

I hadn't slept much through the night, and woke before the sun even came up. I was sawing at the wooden cage bars with a small dagger I'd made months ago, out of a shard of glass. I was almost through one of the bars when a shadow fell over my cage.  
  
  "Trying to get out, Kiddo? I wouldn't suggest that, you're still on uncertain terms with us, ya know." the taller skeletons voice said from behind me. I spun around, eyes wide. His arms were crossed as he glared at me, the smaller skeleton nowhere in sight in the room.  
  
  "Not like I've been given incentive to stay, right? I'm safer if I leave, since nobody likes me." I said firmly, glaring back at him.  
  
  "Unfortunately for you, Blue seems to have taken a liking to you, so you're stuck with us Kid." he said. I looked at him suspiciously. I'd been tricked into believing people cared for me before, and it had landed me in the Black Market for magic many times.  
  
  "How much do you know about Borrower, Kitsune." I said, my tone even so as not to betray the growing unease I had in me. He shrugged, leaning against the nightstand my cage was on.  
  
  "Bout as much as anyone else, Small fry. We know you Borrowers are small and real good at getting into tight spaces, but we don't know why you all went into hiding. Nobody seems to know." he said. "But you'd know why, wouldn't you?" I rolled my eyes.  
  
  "Yeah, like I'm telling you anything, Kitsune. Who's to say you won't stab me in the back the moment I let my guard down?" I said.   
  
  "Who's to say you won't do the same to me an' Blue? I know your kind, the ones who steal from others. I used to BE that kind of Monster until I met Blue. He has a habit of bringing out the good in people. And I'll do anything to make sure he stays that way. No matter the cost." he said.  
  
  "Fine, how about a deal then, Fox? I work off what I took form the spider, and once my debt is paid we go our separate ways. No bonds, no friendship, nothing more. Business, and payment due."  
  
  "On one condition- you give up that weapon." he said, pointing to my dagger. "Wouldn't want you to lose your grip, would we?" I groaned and tossed my dagger out of the cage, hearing it hit the floor below with a soft clunk.  
  
  "There. I'm defenceless, now can you let me out of this cage?" I asked, arms crossed. He chuckled and undid the latch on the front of the cage, opening the door and reaching in for me. I ducked under his hand, crawling out of the cage.  
  
  "You don't trust me, why should I trust you? You're not picking me up unless we're in a hurry, got it Fox?"  
  
  "My name's Papyrus, ya know." he sighed.  
  
  "And my name is Annie. Learn it, use it." I said. "Now, what am I starting with to pay off this debt?"  
  
  
  
  
  It turned out that when Papyrus relayed my offer of paying off what I'd borrowed- or, as they thought, 'stole'- to Muffet, the spider decided to work me to the bone as much as she could. The morning started with me washing the countertops in the cooking area, followed by preparing breakfast for all the patrons of the Inn- apparently she had regular spiders that helped her normally but she'd told them I was to do most of the work now, so they were only supervising mostly. Nobody even offered me anything to eat after, but I'd gone without food before when I'd had trouble finding things and food to Borrow, so to me it wasn't a big deal.  
  
  After breakfast came the task of cleaning out an old oven in preparation for dinner that evening- it was more than a little unnerving being inside an oven. My mind kept thinking more than once that someone would simply close the oven door and turn it on and cook me, but thankfully nobody did. Blue came by and kept me company- much to Papy's disappointment. He kept watch from the doorway of the cooking area, occasionally making jokes about whether or not Borrowers would taste good cooked, or raw.  
  
  After about the tenth joke about me getting _'Hot under the collar'_ , Blue got him to stop with the puns at my expense. It was around mid-afternoon when I finally managed to finish the oven. I jumped out, covered in burnt ash, and onto the floor, trying in vain to wipe myself off.  
  
  "Figured this soot doesn't come off easily... " I muttered. I walked out of the cooking area, and down the hallway towards the fornt of the Inn to see what Muffet's next task for me would be when suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and lifted me into the air. I let out a squeal in surprise, turning my head to find a smiling Blue carrying me down the hallway and towards the rooms.  
  
  "Hello, Annie! I Figured You Might Want A Bath After All That Work! You Look Filthy!" he said, flying into the room we'd spent the night in and setting me on the nightstand next to a shallow bowl of water. I noticed right away that the cage from last night was gone, and there was a cloth on the nightstand that, with my size, I could use to dry off easily.  
  
  "Thanks, Blue. Um...could you, turn around? Make sure nobody comes in?" I asked, blushing a bit. He nodded, and jumped off the table, changing to his larger size as he left the room, closing the door behind him. I sighed and took my clothes off, sliding into the bowl and relaxing in the hot water as the filth washed off my body.  
  
  "This actually feels pretty good..." I sighed. After a half hour of soaking, I climbed out of the bowl and grabbed the cloth, drying myself off before grabbing my clothes. I gave them as good a shake as I could, getting a decent amount of the dirt and ash off, before pulling them on.  
  
  "Hey, Blue? If you're still out there I'm all clean now!" I called out. The door opened, but it wasn't Blue who entered the room- surprisingly, it was Muffet. I instantly blushed, bowing slightly to her in respect.  
  
  "I-I didn't mean to stop my chores, Miss Muffet, but Blue insisted I take a bath, and-"  
  
  "It's alright, Dearie. He told me the whole story. I'm quite impressed at how clean you got that old oven, it's been ages since I've been able to properly use it, and now thanks to you we'll be able to have some cake for dessert tonight!" she said. "I also wanted to say I appreciate your offer to work off what you owe, Dearie. I feel a bit bad about my initial reaction to you last night, and wanted to apologize."  
  
  "Oh, there's no need to apologize, Miss! You were right, technically we Borrowers are stealing, because if it truly was borrowing, it'd be things we could give back once done, right?" I said, sighing softly.  
  
  "That's not why you were in my storeroom though, is it Dear? I remember why your kind went into hiding." she said, making me instantly go stiff with dread. I highly regretted throwing away my dagger that morning.  
  
  "I know it's because you have a higher amount of Determination and magic than other species, and that is useful in many dark spells. Tell me...who are you hiding form, my Dear?" she said. Her voice sounded concerned. I let out a sigh.  
  
  "If you're concerned that I'll bring harm to your patrons, I can leave. The last thing I want is for anyone to be hurt because of me....again." I said.  
  
  "It's not that, my Dear. I don't wish for YOU to be harmed." she said. Before either of us could say anything else, though, Blue's voice came from down the hallway.  
  
  "Miss Muffet? What Are You Doing At Our Room, Is Something Wrong?" he said as he came into the room, still his larger size. Muffet shook her head, smiling.  
  
  "Nothing is wrong, Blue. Just having a chat with our friend here." she said. "Do you know if she's gotten a chance to eat today, Blue? She certainly deserves it after all her hard work."  
  
  "I actually skipped meals today, it's no big deal, I've done it before." I said with a shrug, making them both stare at me silently for a bit. "Um, is something wrong...? It's normal for Borrowers to skip meals when we can't find food easily, so it's nothing I'm not used to..." Blue suddenly walked up to the nightstand I was on and picked me up- carefully- in his hands. I clung to his thumb uncertainly, looking around as he carried me out of the room and into the seating area where most patrons ate their meals. He put me down on a table where Papy was already sitting, gesturing to one of the two bowls of rice on the table.  
  
  "Annie, You Got To Eat Something! You Haven't Eaten All Day, And You've Been Working Too! Please Eat!" Blue said. I glanced nervously at Papy, who shrugged and grabbed one of the bowls of rice, digging into it.  
  
  "Up to you, Kid. You're choice whether you eat or not, but if you wanna keep working off your debt I suggest you keep yourself alive." he said.  
  
  "Harsh, dude." I muttered, grabbing a handful of rice from what I assumed was Blue's bowl, sitting cross-legged on the table as I ate in silence, thinking back on the conversation I'd had with Muffet.  
  
  _She knows about Borrowers...she knows I'm in hiding, but she cares about me as much as her patrons...I've never had anyone care about me, not since- no. I'm not going down that path. This is my life for now, and once I pay off my debt to Muffet, I'll leave and never see Papy or Blue again...but why do I feel sad knowing that?_

**Author's Note:**

> A quick rundown of Borrowers in this Mythtale.
> 
> Borrowers are, for all they appear, Tiny Humans. Though, there are some striking differences.
> 
> Borrowers have a denser bone structure, meaning if one, say, jumps from a high shelf they won't die or have a broken bone from landing on the floor- unless they land wrong.
> 
> Borrowers also have incredibly Determined SOULs, no matter their original SOUL trait. Even if they have a Kindness SOUL, let's say, they still have more Determination and Magic in them than nearly any other creature, making them incredibly valuable- and herein lies the reason that Borrowers haven't been seen in ages.
> 
>  
> 
> They've been hunted to near-extinction. Annie could possibly be the very last one, for all we know.
> 
>  
> 
> Not only is their high concentration of Magic valuable to Monsters, but their higher Determination is extremely useful in spells done by Fallen Angels and Demons, those being the main ones that hunt Borrowers.


End file.
